The use of solder bumps to implement electrical connections for an integrated circuit die is used throughout electronics industry. A large variety of different types of semiconductor devices implement electronic connections between an internal die and a number of different types of external circuits. The solder bumps function by electrically coupling the semiconductor chip to an external electronic circuit. Since semiconductor devices are mechanically and electrically coupled to external electrical circuits via the solder bumps, a high reliability connection is required. Japanese Patent Application Publications No. JP-A-2000-150574, JP-A-2000-183088, JP-A-H10-50708, and JP-A-H3-50736 disclose semiconductor devices with improved connection reliability of solder bumps.